


Злая тайна богов

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Челлендж [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Other, Video, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Косплей, клип
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: После нескольких месяцев совместного проживания Итачи внезапно задаётся одним непростым вопросом.Размер и длительность: 61.4 МБ, 2:13Аудио: Сатана печёт блины - Как какают рыбы
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Злая тайна богов




End file.
